In the Hidden
by VintageDreamerx
Summary: I'm unconditionally positive about three things. First, I am held captive by the Cosa Nostra. Second, being condemned of something outrageously untrue. And third, their leader is no doubt an ass.
1. Prologue: Innominate

**A/N** **Loved to write, though this was my only chance to finally get anything of my out in the open.**

**This story could get a little dark and a little OOC, though they don't fall far from the books.** **Anyway,** **this is a modern day setting and** **being a danger magnet, Bella Swan gets pulled into some crazy events.**

**Enjoy the story. :)**

**BPOV**

I am a captured soul, tantalized with a questionable impassivity. I am quite certain for the time being, the distress _they _have put upon me isn't as toxic, as I make it out to be. I've been at this very distance, quenching in utter pain for at least the remaining half of sunset. I grow frustrated and silent, but yet I am still at this very predicament whereas _they_ had caged me still as the night falls dark. Becoming fearfully intolerant with the situation with that said.

_I doubt my father's undoing actions with them_.

My mind is scrambled with all types of disturbing scenarios, though my heart says otherwise. If my father withdrew from the deal, then this has no relation to me. Or had I been the culprit they've been pinning for all this time? Shutting my caramel colored eyes, as traitor tears start to drop freely. I'm unconditionally positive. First, I am held captive by the _Cosa Nostra. _Second, being condemned of something outrageously untrue. And third, their leader is no doubt an _ass_.

**Aw, poor Bella. The puzzle pieces still don't fit and yet, she still has to meet the 'ass' who brought her there in the first place.** **What deal did Charlie make? Who are the **_**Cosa Nostra**_**? What did this whole calamity have to do with Bella?** **Mhmm... we will find out together in the next chapter.** **REVIEW, my Bellanators. :)**


	2. 1: Ingénue's Soul

**Hi guys, I'm back with Bella 'Magnet' Swan. We're here to shake up some worlds. Oh, and I don't own the characters SM does. **

**This chapter gets interesting and it clears up some confusion from the last and believe me there was a lot, considering the mystery.** **Did some research and guys, the**_** Cosa Nostra**_** is real, but sadly no hunky Edward Cullen as their leader. No Edward in this chapter yet, so just keep tuning in.**

**Dee: Bella, are you ready for some world rocking?**

**Bella: Hell yeah! I have one question though.**

**Dee: Go for it!**

**Bella: When do I get Edward? *pouts***

**Dee: Soon, Bella. Soon. *grins evilly, while an organ plays in the background and thunder comes crashing in.***

**Bella: *growls* Not soon enough.**

**Dee: Don't make me come and get Jake! *smirks***

**Bella: D, you wouldn't!**

**Dee: Oh, try me.**

**Bella: *gulps***

**Hope you enjoyed lurking between Bella and my conversations. So anyway, enjoy the story. :)**

**BPOV**

"The court pleads you guilty, Charles J. Swan. For doing wrong against your fellow members, and associated with a highly dangerous criminal of the Mafia, you are sentenced to 8 years in prison for drug abuse. You are renounced as the head chief police of Forks, Washington State. Court is dismissed." With a bang of the gravel, the court was officially dismissed.

Just then it was a wake up call for all of us at court, this was really happening. Never had I felt so low. _Fuck_! Tears threatened to fall from my eyes for the first time in years. My friends, Angela and Tanya Weber took in my appearance and gave me a weak smile from where they were sitting. I could careless, don't need pity at this time. Felt so frozen in place, as the guards pulled Charlie away in handcuffs. He mouthed his very last '_I love you, Bella'_ then looked away, ready to be sent to jail. I don't know how long I've been looking at Charlie's disappearing silhouette, because Tanya was suddenly enveloping me in her embrace, while Angela was walking towards me with Renee and Phil by her side.

"Bella, we should go." Renee said. I looked up at her, while she gave a sad smile. Tanya let go of me, and stood by Angela whispering amongst them, they slowly cracked a joyful smile.

"Bella, how about a sleepover therapy, while you stay with Renee and Phil?" Angela suggested, Tanya nodded enthusiastically, I was afraid her head might come off. I took a quick glance towards, Renee, Phil, Angela, and then finally Tanya. "Well, shit. If it can mend a broken heart." I let out a small chuckle. The Weber sisters squealed in delight, dragged away Phil by the arms and made plans.

Renee sighed in amusement. "I don't know how you put up with so much happy, but here you are so gloomy. Not the young lady I raced at all." She teased.

I let out my first whole-heartedly laugh. "Mom, it's not as easy, as I make it to be." I explained, getting up and off my seat.

"Never said it was, honey. It isn't easy for any of us. Charlie is not at all a bad man!" She exclaimed, while we were walking towards the exit. That must mean, she believed Charlie was innocent.

_Oh my gosh!_

"You believe Charlie's innocent!" I squealed, while wrapping my arms around her.

Renee let out a laugh at my ridiculous antics. "Wow, now there's my Bella. What's going on with the moods? Trying to be your 'brand of crazy' again?" She said, her eyes dancing with amusement. I let go of Renee and give her a small grin.

"Kind of, you really do believe in him!" I nudged, while she just shook her head laughing. "Now let's go get your husband, before the Weber sisters bombard him with those shitty girl questions." I continued chuckling. I'm just happy my mom and I are back to being on the best friend boat once again.

"….so that's what you do when a girl is in her moods." Tanya blabbed on. Phil just shrugged, in obvious disinterest with whatever Angela and Tanya were explaining to him outside with Mr. and Mrs. Weber in a deep discussion of their own, by their car. When Phil spotted us, he gave us a signal to save him.

"Hi girls." I said slightly happier, the mood changes a lot in Forks.

_Huh, must be the weather._

"Hey Bella!" They chorused. "So, we've got tonight all planned out!" Tanya explained.

_Damn, I'm doomed._

"Nothing involving make up! I hate that shit!" I complained. The Weber sisters stared at me, like I was cancer.

"No promises. Later Bella!" They responded back, throwing in a smirk and fled to their car, as their parents followed shortly behind them, giving us a small wave goodbye.

Phil made his way towards Renee and I. "May I?" he set out each of his arms escorting us to the car and as we made our way to the diner.

**- Ingénue Soul -**

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I denied again, feeling slightly awkward.

"Bella, it's pretty obvious Jake likes you. It's kind of obvious, if you don't want him Leah would snag him no proble- OWW!" Tanya winced in pain, as Leah squeezed her leg harder than meant to. Yes, this sleepover is not at all, what I thought it would turn out to be. It's better than imagined, with the exception of the girls trying to snatch secrets off of each other. In my room, with the lights off and shaking secrets off of each other was known as _insecure_ on my book. I think I got it all wrong; it's not as what I anticipated at all. We all got each other bad, but Leah's worse. After her accidently knocking Tanya onto Paul –the guy who Tanya secretly adored– there was hell to pay and it was tonight.

"Bella, don't believe her. That's total shit right there." Leah explained shuddering in obvious disgust. "Never especially since, I didn't know he was one of the prime suspects in your dad's case. He practically lives off of crystal meth and hashish, Jake was like the source at that time..." Leah trailed off shrugging, unsure of my reaction. She tried to keep from having contact with me, as she leaned onto Angela.

I looked up at her, ready to pounce. "What the _hell_ did you say? Mentioning this while my dad was being searched at the station, would have been nice." I growled out, while Tanya held me back before I hit Leah.

"Like I said, I didn't know at that time." Leah said looking tense and nervous, while Angela holds onto her. "I'm s-sorry, Bel-" she was interrupted.

_**Crunch. **_

The sound of someone stepping on crisp leaves. "What the fuck man? Shutda up!" challenged one suspicious voice, right outside my window.

"Like it was on purpose! Shh, here that? We've got her now, bitch won't know what's coming for her!" replied a harsh-rough voice, which sent chills down my veins.

All four of us huddled into the bed in a circle, nervously shaking. "Bella, I think you've got a visitor." Angela stated, in a nervous whisper.

"Do you think they're really after you?" Leah directed the question towards me. I couldn't trust my voice at this point, so I just shrugged unsure of what was going on.

"Ha! I think they're inside!" hissed the first voice, still as scary as ever. The Weber sisters started to bawl out their tears and Leah looked like she was about to pass out. I bit my lip, while running a hand through my hair anxious to what those two men wanted. The doorbell buzzed and all four of us screamed startled. The doorbell buzzed again, the two men must have grew weary of waiting, because the next thing we could hear was the front door being broken down.

_Hell no._

"You take Charlie's room and I take Isabella's." said the second voice, while was a lot more petrifying closer.

_Shit._

At that moment, thunder chose to make one loud booming, which added to more of the horror movie feel. Tanya moved closer to me and pulled me into a tight embrace."Bella, I've always been jealous of you! Never once had I been a loyal friend. Only now, I see that I'm proven wrong. Forgive me!" Tanya confessed out loud, believing this was her last day, as she held onto me spilling her tears onto my shirt.

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

The thunder must have heard her sappy confession, and chose that special moment to shut her up. I mentally laughed, but feeling terrified of our current situation. I had to hold it in and said, "Tanya, it's fine. The feeling was mutual, you know." Trying to keep my relaxed façade. She just nodded onto my shirt; Leah and Angela kept their heads down, onto my pillow trying to calm themselves.

"I hear her! Riley, she's here!" was the last thing I could hear, before my door was being knocked onto the ground. Tanya, Angela and Leah ran into my closet, while I hid under the bed, swifter than a blink of an eye. Then a crash from my door falling onto the ground was the only thing I could hear.

"We're coming for you, just you wait." Riley, second voice said chuckling darkly. The next sound was from the two men muttering and things being cluttered onto the ground, with glass breaking. I couldn't see far off, but close enough to notice a familiar scar on one of the men's leg.

"Royce, I see her." My heart started beating rapidly, silently gasping into the mid-air for oxygen. My leg was being pulling from the right end.

"We've got you, Isabella. Say your goodbyes to your friends." Royce, I presume stated, while dragging the rest of my body. The air suddenly started to feel thick and just then, I blacked out.

**Why do these things just keep happening to Bella?** **Lucky for her, she's one feisty spitfire. Not much to say in this ending except, REVIEW. The faster ya'll do, the faster we get Mr. Cullen in. ;)**


End file.
